The present invention relates to a vented helmet and face shield.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vented helmet and face shield of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide air circulation in the helmet during hot weather thereby cooling the helmet for the wearer and enhancing his or her comfort so that the wearer is induced to continue wearing the helmet regardless of the heat and thereby protect himself or herself from possible injury.